


I'm Sorry...

by cuntylittlesehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, BDSM, Bottom Oh Sehun, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuntylittlesehun/pseuds/cuntylittlesehun
Summary: Jongin and Sehun are dating for 2 years now, after Sehun get an internship in his company 3 years ago, The thing is he always jealous with the boy relationship with Baekhyun, to the point it’s irritated him. Sehun always hangout with Baekhyun and said “He’s just my hyung Jongin!” whenever he confronted the younger about it. But yesterday he saw Baekhyun grope Sehun ass in front of him, and the younger feel nothing is wrong with it.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	I'm Sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags and warning, it's my n attempt to write smuts hahaha, English is not my first languange so sorry if some words or phrases are weird, i swear i'm trying. Please be nice about it :(

“Yaaa Jongin!” Jongin turned to the source of that loud noise, See Baekhyun approaching him.

“What is it hyung?” he says a little irritated for his shouting.

“Have you seen Sehunnie today? He didn’t come for work today, is something happend?” Baekhyun asks “He didn’t call for a day off too”.

“Ohh he didn’t feel good today hyung, i’m sorry i forgot to tell you” Jongin explains, rub his own nape.

“Well, He supposed to go somewhere today, but i guess if he’s sick it can wait” a dissapoinment heard from his words. “Tell Sehunnie to take care okay, and you, you need to go home early too, Your boyfriend need you to take care of him” patting Jongin’s back.

“Don’t worry hyung, i’ll take care of him” giving Baekhyun a smile “After finishing this papers i’ll go home” slowly put Baekhyun’s off his shoulder, still smiling.

“Okay” Baekhyun shrugs and left Jongin to continue his work.

Jongin and Sehun are dating for 2 years now, after Sehun get an internship in his company 3 years ago, The thing is he always jealous with the boy relationship with Baekhyun, to the point it’s irritated him. Sehun always hangout with Baekhyun and said “He’s just my hyung Jongin!” whenever he confronted the younger about it. But yesterday he saw Baekhyun grope Sehun ass in front of him, and the younger feel nothing is wrong with it.

After finishing his works, Jongin packs his things and start to go home, He look at his watch and it’s already 9 hours he left Sehun alone at home. He grins and whistling as he left his office.

When he arrives at home he close the front door and walk to their bedroom, smile hasn’t left from his face, sounds of someone moaning and grunting, and the faint sounds of something buzzing heard from their room.

“Mmmmhhh...” A muffled sound greets him after he enter the room, he closes the door and look to the source and smiles. Sehun was tied to their bed headboard, his hands up on his head, his eyes was blindfolded and a red ball wrapped between his mouth, he wears a noises-cancelling headphone, body glistening from sweats, legs spreaded by ropes between his thighs, a ring rested nicely on his aching and hard cock dripping precum that pooled on his abdoment, a buzz comes from his bottom, a vibrator plugged to his looked like red swollen by hours of streched hole. A sob come from the younger.

Jongin walk closer, admiring his work, he swipes his fingers to Sehun already hard nipple. 

“Hmphhh...” Sehun’s body arching to the touch, his breath hitched, Jongin smirks at that.

Jongin slowly take off the blindfold, the younger blink for the sudden lights, eyes like they were tearing for hours, He looks to Jongin’s direction, pleaded, when Jongin take of his gag he immediately take a deep breath.

“How are you babe?” Jongin let a little laugh as Sehun’s lips tremble.

“Jongin...Please....” His voice croaked. Jongin guess he already in his subspace hours ago.

“Please what Sehun? hmmm” his fingers trails from the boy chest. Sehun sobs at that.

“I’m sorry... i- i learned my lesson Jongin, please...” His eyes teary as he looks at Jongin.

“Not yet sweetheart, you’re gonna get your punishment, and you’ll endure it and then i’ll forgive you, you got it hmm?” Jongin cups Sehun’s face and caressing his aching Jaw, Sehun hesitantly nods, not sure if he can endure this any longer.

Jongin releases his Jaw and reach for untie the rope on the headboard. “Don’t get any ideas to touch yourself!” as he puts Sehun’s hands down from his head still tied on his wrist. Jongin move to his tied legs and untie the ropes that bind them, Sehun carefuly strech his legs after being tied for hours, marks from the ropes visible on his thighs.

“Let me see that hole baby” as He lifts Sehun’s legs, bend it to Sehun’s chest, he pull the base of the vibrator that still lowly vibrate a little before push it back in as Sehun mewls and squirm, he trails the rim around the vibrator, swollend and red, he grins.

“Jongin...” he sobs again “I’m sorry...”

“I know you are baby” He stands and hoist Sehun up to his knees, make him to all fours. “You gotta be patience like i did all this time yeah?” as he slap his ass making Sehun squealed at that. He slowly unbuckled his belts and get in position at the front of Sehun’s ass. “Count to 10 for me sweetheart, if you fail to count we start over, remember your safe word”. He swings his belt to Sehun’s ass, not so hard but it will sting a little.

Sehun’s jolt at that as the vibrator go deeper brushing his prostate, it takes every sanity Sehun has to register his mind.

“O-One...” Sehun sobs and tears start falling again. Another swing a little harsher this time.

“Two!” Sehun scream as he feels the sharp sting pain on his ass. Jongin strikes again. This time Sehun didn’t count.

“You didn’t count baby” Jongin reminds him, and cares his reddened ass.

“I..I’m sorry...” he lets a sob.

“We need to count from the start again okay?” Sehun weakly nods,and the slaps come again.

When they reached up to 10, Sehun already crying mess, his tears flow on his wet cheeks, he muttered “i’m sorry” several times, hoping Jongin will give him mercy. The sheet under him already wet by his own sweat and drops of precum from his aching cock. He manages to endure it without using his safe word. Jongin get up from the bed and start undoing his pants, he taps Sehun’s already bright red ass, tells him to turn over.

Jongin drops his pants and settled in front of Sehun. ‘Open your mouth!” He orders “Don’t use your hands, only your mouth!”

Sehun scarmbled and get in position in front of Jongin’s crotch, he can see the bulge of his hardness from the underwear, he peels off Jongin’s underwear with his teeth, release the older already hard cock. Jongin’s watchng as Sehun start to nosing his cock, peppering kisses like he’s worshiping it. He licks the slit, earned him a grunt from Jongin. the latter runs his fingres through Sehun’s scalp and positioning his cock to Sehun’s open mouth, ready to swallow his angry cock.

“Careful with your teeths!” as he thrust his cock to the boy throat.

Sehun try to not gag as Jongin is roughly thrusting into his mouth, tears run through his cheeck, his eyes look up to meet Jongin’s eyes, as he continue to suck his angry boyfriend cock. Jongin’s stop his thrust and let Sehun continue to suck his cock, the younger look down as he continue. He bops his head up and down, try to please Jongin so he will give him mercy.

“Look at me” A hand cups his cheeks, Sehun looks up again as he keeps sucking, Jongin caresses his cheeks, wipping tears rolled down on it from his eyes, the older boy smiles, no smirks. Jongin gives him a sly smirks as Sehun feels a sudden jolt at his ass, “Hnghh!” he mewled around Jongin’s cock and pleaded with his eyes, Jongin had grabbed the remote of his vibrator and turn up the setting, the buzz at his ass grew louder.

“Don’t stop, or your punioshment will get longer” Jongin warns him as he turn the setting higher once again. Sehun’s legs start shaking as he keeps sucking, he try to keeps Jongin’s cock in his mouth, tears flow from his eyes, he start sobbing. Finally he release Jongin’s cock as the older set the setting to maximum.

“Jong...Jongin...Please...Jongin...Aaahh” He screams and whimpering as his gasp for his overstimulated prostate.

“You failed Sehun” Jongin lift his chin as he turns off the vibrator.

“No...I...I’m sorry” Sehun cries “I’ll...I’ll be a good boy”.

“Would you?”.

“I will...I will Jongin please....hyung...please...” Sehun rarely called him hyung except he already desperate and almost reach his limit. Jongin took pity for the boy and hoist the boy up on his knee.

“Are you really sorry?” Jongin’s stare to the boy in front of him, Sehun’s looked down nod his head, showing his submission to the older, Jongin lift Sehun’s chin so their eyes meet “Tell me Sehun, who do you belong?”.

“You, only you hyung” Jongin smile at that, he releases the bind that tied on Sehun’s wirst, and place both of them on Sehun’s side.

“to whom these belong?” as he grabs Sehun’s buttcheeks.

“Only hyung” Sehun flich as the vibrator shift in his ass.

“Now, can anyone else touched it beside me? Hmmm”.

“No...I’m sorry...” Sehun hung his head low, feeling guilty.

“So will you let Baekhun hyung or anyone touch it again?”.

“No i won’t” a sob let out from him.

“Good boy” He swipe his thumb to Sehun’s hardened nipple, make the younger breath hitched. His thumb make to Sehun’s lips as the boy parted it, giving Jongin’s thumb access to his mouth, showing his submission.

Jongin smirks at that, and start to thrust his thumb on Sehun’s mouth as the boy sucks them. He eyed Sehun hard cock, he palms it and give it some stroke that make the boy before him arched still sucked on his thumb.  
“You want to cum?’ The boy nods eagerly.

Jongin’s hand remove the vibrator from Sehun’s ass make the boy let out a squeak and throw it somewhere in the room, he pulls Sehun and positioning him on his own cock “Ride me” he said as Sehun sink down on his cock.

Sehun started to bouncing up and down on Jongin’s cock try to please him, he lets a sob when Jongin’s cock brushed at his prostate but the damn cock ring make his dick in agonizing pain after denied for hours, he already has several dry orgasm, and his dick is so hard it hurts. He stops after his legs can’t longer support him. “I...I can’t hyung...”.

Jongin take pity on him and lift Sehun on his back with his cock still burried inside him, he sucks on the milky white neck and start to pound on Sehun, his thrust hard, and merciless make the boy underneath him squirm and whimpers nails his prostate every thrust. “H..Hyung..Please....” Jongin touch his cock, teases the slit make the boy throw his head side to side. Jongin capture the boy open mouth, kissing him, swallow every moan that out from the younger as he caresses his side.

“Good Boy” He whispers and groan to Sehun’s ear as he plows into the boy a deep long thrust, feel the muscles around his cock cleched every thrust. 

“Please...” Sehun pleaded, his body shaking hard for every stimulation that Jongin gives.

Jongin finally take mercy on the boy, he reaches for the cockring, yank it out from the boy, and Sehun cum with a scream, his body spamming as spurt after spurt come out from his cock. Jongin hold the shaking boy and continue his missionaries.

“Aaaahh” Sehun screams, overstimulated as his high hasn’t come down yet and Jongin’s keep hitting his sensitive prostate.

Jongin’s rythm stutters, he gives a last strong deep thrust as he spill his seed into Sehun. The boy let out a Squeal, feels his walls painted white, and then he passed out. Jongin take his breath and stares to the boy underneath him, he moves the strands of hair on Sehun’s forhead and kiss it, he pulls out and lift Sehun bridal style to the bathroom, lay the boy on the bathub and start to clean both of them. 

Sehun opens his eyes and meet Jongin’s eyes, He already on bed and tugged in blanket as Jongin lays beside him, Jongin caresses the boy cheek and kiss his forehead. “I’m sorry...” Jongin smiles and give him another peck on his head “Are you okay?” Sehun nods, Jonging bring the boy to rest on his shoulder “I’m not mad anymore, i’m sorry if i’m too overboard” his hand play with a strand of the younger hair. Sehun tugs closer to Jongin’s shoulder. “I Love you” he whispers, Jongin smiles “I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated and please give me a nice and good criticism so i can decide if i continue to write in future uwu


End file.
